Love You
by tataalicat
Summary: How the season preimere should have happened, with a good amount of shules in it. Anyone else notice the lack of shules in the episode? Enjoy!


**Hey guys, ive been on fan fiction for a while now. But this is my first shules fic. So forgive me if its not great. But plz enjoy.**

**SHULESHULESSHLUES**

"This is not me. This is a guy with similar hair and no idea how to style it." Shawn said

"Okay I think we have heard about enough of this Carlton." said the chief.

Everyone look back at Shawn and was silent. He was staring at the picture, and that's when he noticed the ink smudge in the background. He smirked slightly to himself and put the picture down and took the polygraph equipment off. Then he walked over to Juliet while everyone, epically lassiter, watched closely.

"Shawn…" she said, but he put a finger to her lips.

By this time Gus had made his way to the other side of the room with the chief and Henry, and Lassiter sat and watched the scene unfold with a very displeased look on his face.

Shawn took his finger off of her lips and moved so he was standing behind her, then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lassiter had a look of disgust on his face, and he looked as though he was going to faint. Shawn smiled and dropped a light kiss to her head, then turned to the chief, "Chief you don't have a problem with this do you?"

" As long as it doesn't effect your jobs, then no I see no problem with that."

"But Chief!" Lassiter cried, " Carlton will you just let them be happy, I mean I know you have issues with Spencer but O'hara is your partner. Just let them be

"We will talk later." Shawn whispered to his girlfriend and then faced everyone else, "Oh and I know who killed that woman if anyone's interested."

0O0O0O0O0

That night Shawn sat on the couch in the psych office, Gus had gone home by this time and he was alone. He then heard the front door open and close and he assumed it was his father,

"Hey." Juliets voice rang through the quiet office, "In here Jules." he called out to her.

She walked in and came and sat on the couch beside him, "Hey."

"Hey Jules."

"So are we… going to talk about what happened today?"

"If you want." was his reply.

She smiled and slid herself onto Shawn so she was sitting in his lap, then she put one of her arms around his shoulders and took his hand with the other. "Now do you want to talk about it?" she asked again

"Yeah." he managed to spit out,

"look Jules I know it was a little sudden and we have only been dating for a few months now-"

"Did you mean it?" she suddenly asked, and he was a bit taken back by her question, "Well yeah of course I meant it. The polygraph machine even said it was true."

"Shawn you and I both know there are ways to get around polygraph machines."

" Why would I lie about that though?"

"I… I don't know… "

Shawn smiled and put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze, "Juliet O'Hara. I love you."

"Aww Shawn." she brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss, " I love you too.' she said when they broke apart.

"So you want to pop in a movie and camp out here for the night?" he asked her,

"Sure, why not?"

Shawn smiled and slid out from under his girlfriend and went to the kitchen. Juliet smiled and stood up and went to go pick out a movie. After searching through over 100 movies she finally chose Date Night and put it in the DVD player and waited for Shawn to return before pressing play.

After a few minutes he returned with a pillow and blanket tucked under one arm and a tray with popcorn and two cans of sprite in his other hand. He set the tray down on the coffee table and put the pillow on the couch so it was leaning against the arm of the couch. He then sat down beside Juliet and put the blanket over them. Juliet picked up the remote and pressed play.

The previews started to play and Shawn turned to his girlfriend. He brought his hand up to where her hair was in a neat bun, "Shawn what are you doing?" she asked

He took the clip out her hair and let it fall around her shoulders, he ran his hands through it and smiled, "It looks better when its down." he said, and she laughed, "Shawn you sure are something."

"I'm your something though." he said, and they both smiled.

Halfway through the movie they were both pretty tierd and so Shawn turned it off. Now they were just laying down with Shawn behind Juliet and his arm around her waist. He lazily played with her hair and she was starting to fall asleep, "Shawn?" she turned in his arms and faced him,

"Yeah?"

"I love you, so much."

He smiled and leaned down and pecked her lips, "I love you too. Now get some rest, its been a long couple of days."

"Night… love you…" she mumbled before falling asleep,

"love you to Jules." he said, and soon he fell asleep to.


End file.
